Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not
by Catyz101
Summary: Song fic. I had writers block and decided to write this. I may write more songfics. Maybe.


I don't own Rosario + Vampire. I also do not own the song Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not by Thompson Square. I had writer's block and was listening to this song and got this idea. Enjoy.

_We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof  
>Talkin' bout everything under the moon<em>

Moka and I were sitting on my roof in the human world. She found she actually liked the human world. We were just having small talk everything.

_With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume  
>All I could think about was my next move<em>

I couldn't help notice how close Moka was to me and her amazing smell. I thought about every move I could do. I decided to pull the oldest move in the book. I yawned and put my arm around Moka.

_Oh, but you were so shy and so was I  
>Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe<br>When you smiled and said to me...  
><em> Moka had a blush on her face when I did this. She smiled at me with the sweetest smile that made my heart pound. I couldn't believe what she said next.

_Are you gonna kiss me or not  
>Are we gonna do this or what<br>I think you know I like you a lot  
>But you're 'bout to miss your shot<br>Are you gonna kiss me or not_

"Are you going to kiss me or not? You know that both inner Moka and I like you a lot, but keep us waiting and you'll miss us." Moka whispered. I didn't know what to think, but I managed to reply.

"I really like you too Moka." I whispered leaning in. Our foreheads meet and we just looked into each other's eyes.

"Are you going kiss me or not?" Moka whispered with a smile on her face.__

_It was the best dang kiss that I'd ever had_

Her soft lips meet mine and I felt like I was in heaven. It was short, but it was the best kiss I ever had. Well, it was my first kiss, but I bet if I had ever kissed another girl, Moka's kiss would win._  
>Except for that long one after that<em>

Moka and I were at school in the Newspaper Club classroom. We had told our friend that we were in a relationship. Yukari couldn't have been happier. She said things that made mine and Moka's face redder than Moka's tomato juice. Gin smiled and patted me on the back.

Mizore didn't say anything. Kurumu got really upset and stormed off. Kokoa tried to kill me. Lucky for me I accidently tripped over something and let inner Moka lose. She saved me.

We walked outside back to our dorms. Outer Moka's guilty face made me sad.

"What's the matter?" I asked. I just wanted to see that smile of hers.

"I feel bad about Kurumu-chan." Moka said looking away.

I stopped us both and told her, "She'll get over it. She's one of our closer friends and I know she'll come around. Don't worry about it." I smiled.

"Thanks Tsukune." I nodded.

She closed the space between us and looked up to me. Her eyes hypnotized me and we kissed. This was even better than the one before!

_And I knew if I wanted this thing to last  
>Sooner or later I'd have to ask<br>For your hand  
>So I took a chance<br>Bought a wedding band  
>And I got down on one knee<br>And you smiled and said to me_

It was after graduation and Moka and I were still dating. Kurumu had gotten over it and actually became a Moka's love advisor. She had told me that I would have to propose to Moka soon or else I'd get it. So I took a chance. After defeating the Fairytale organization we got paid a lot of money. I mean a lot. Anyways I bought a ring. Before graduation ceremony began I went to meet up with Moka.

"What's the matter Tsuk?" Moka said.

I got on one knee and pulled out the ring, "Moka, will you marry me?"

Moka had the biggest sweetest smile. She nodded and I stood up happily. I put the ring on her finger with the biggest grin. She looked at me and told me to take off the Rosario and I obeyed. __

_Are you gonna kiss me or not  
>Are we gonna do this or what<br>I think you know I love you a lot  
>I think we've got a real good shot<br>Are you gonna kiss me or not_

Inner Moka looked at me. I felt a little nervous and scared, I admit. She looked up at me with a big smile too though. Which made those silly emotions left.

"**Are you going to kiss me or not? You do realize I love you right."** I just smiled, **"Idiot."** Inner Moka mumbled but she had a small smile on her lips.

I pulled her close and kissed her.__

_So, we planned it all out for the middle of June  
>From the wedding cake to the honeymoon<em>

Planning the wedding was a little harder than we thought but we managed. We both enjoyed figuring out everything. Even though inner Moka disapproved every other thing. We all made a deal that inner Moka and I would plan the honeymoon and Outer Moka and I would plan the rest of the wedding.

_And your momma cried when you walked down the aisle_

"Mom would have cried if she saw you." Kalua, Moka's sister, said to her as they walked the aisle. Her dad refused to come.

_When the preacher man said say I Do  
>I did, and you did, too<br>Then I lifted that veil and saw your pretty smile  
>And I said...<em>

"Do you, Tsukune Aono, take Moka Akashiya as your wife?"

"I do." I said.

"Do you, Moka Akashiya, take Tsukune Aono as your husband?"

"I do." She said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

I lifted her veil. She had that same sweet smile she had when we first kissed on the roof so many years ago.__

_Are you gonna kiss me or not  
>Are we gonna do this or what<br>Look at all the love that we've got  
>And it ain't never gonna stop<br>Are you gonna kiss me or not_

"Are you going to kiss me or not, Moka Aono?" I whispered so only she could hear.

She giggled and kissed me.__

_Yeah baby I love you a lot  
>I really think we've got a shot<br>Are you gonna kiss me or not_

"**Are you going to kiss me or not, Tsukune?"** Inner Moka said at their honeymoon.

"Hmmm, maybe." I joked as I gently pushed her to the bed.

Moka rolled her eyes and I said, "I love Moka."

"**I guess I love you too."** She teased.

I kissed her and we made love for the first time.

Just giving the song fic a try. Hope you enjoyed it. Comment and Review please.


End file.
